fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Animal Crossing X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Animal Crossing series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 There are three trophies for the Animal Crossing series: *K.K. Slider is named "Totakeke", his Japanese name, likely due to his English name having not been finalized. Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 Animal Crossing Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the Animal Crossing series: *1 stage (Smashville) *1 item (Pitfall) *1 Assist Trophy (Mr. Resetti) *24 trophies *31 stickers *11 music tracks Smashville The only stage in Brawl representing Animal Crossing. Based on the background, the town seems to be based on Animal Crossing: Wild World, despite there not being one Tom Nook store. It is a basic stage with one main platform below and a floating platform above it. The stage is home to numerous background characters from the Animal Crossing series, and features a day-night cycle that runs according to the console's internal clock. On Saturday evenings from 8:00 PM to 12:00 AM, K.K. Slider will appear in the background performing a concert. Other background characters spectate the fight, reacting to KOs and visibly favoring one fighter or another. Small, red balloons sometimes float overhead, carrying food items if they are enabled (even if the overall item frequency is set to "none"). The balloons can be popped with one hit. Moves that change once hitting a hurtbox will interact with the balloons, such as Bouncing Fish. Pitfall The Pitfall from the Animal Crossing series appears as an item in the game. Similar to its original appearances it can be used to bury opponents. It goes off by either hitting a character, or throwing it at the floor and having the character move to that position. It can also be used as a meteor smash if it hits a character in the air. Mr. Resetti The recurring character who appears after someone resets the game makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. As an assist trophy, he merely creates long monologues that can last for over a minute with his signature “SCRAM” speech. He interacts with what’s going on throughout the battle. If a player attacks Mr. Resetti, this can warrant in an explosion that can harm him/her. He can even block projectiles thrown at him. Trophies There are 24 trophies in the game. 22 series related trophies, 1 item trophy, and 1 Assist Trophy. Stickers Music tracks Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) Animal Crossing Super Smash Bros. Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. Specifically they feature from the Animal Crossing series: *1 playable characters (Villager) *3 stages across both versions: **3DS: 1 stage (Tortimer Island) **Wii U: 2 stages *2 items *1 Assist Trophy (Isabelle) *1 Mii fighter costume (DLC) *62 Trophies across both versions **3DS: 38 trophies **Wii U: 37 trophies *13 Music tracks (18 if each K.K. Slider melody is considered separate) Villager Stages Tortimer Island Town and City Items Beehive Isabelle Mii Fighter costume Trophies Music tracks Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Animal Crossing Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate features from the Animal Crossing series: *2 playable characters *3 stages *2 items *1 Assist Trophy (Kapp’n) *39 spirits *21 music tracks Playable characters Villager Isabelle Stages Items Kapp’n Spirits Music tracks Category:Type 1 links Category:Direct links Category:Links